The Best Thing
by Raindrop2
Summary: about Duo and Heero. kind of sappy and lame, to tell you the truth. but it goes good with the song.


Song: 'The Best Thing'   
Original Artist and Songwriters: Savage Garden  
Warnings: 1X2, 2X1, sap if you read it in a certain mood.   
Disclaimer: Sheez, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. Thanks for ruining my fantasy. This is just for my entertainment and possibly yours.  
  
  
  
  
Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
It had been a hard day. Bombing a huge White Fang hideout, and Heero had only just got away.   
Still, both Duo and Heero were physically and mentally exhausted as they lay in bed that night. But Heero had lost his stoic image, every time he ever made contact with that bed, or any bed, with Duo, he was no longer 'the perfect soldier'. He was just Heero Yuy, and that night, Heero Yuy was tired and aching all over. So Duo became the more dominant of the two. "Get some sleep koibito," he whispered in Heero's ear. They were snuggled together on a twin bed, Duo had his arms wrapped around Heero, and Heero was snuggling up against him. Heero sighed, thinking how wonderful it was to have Duo's arms around him, and how, if possible, he never wanted to break free.   
Never want to say what you mean to me  
"Damn you Heero! Always toying with my affections, aren't you?! Do you even care about me at all!?" yelled Duo over the computer as Heero clutched the self destruct button. A reply almost found it's way out of Heero's mouth, but he held fast. "So is that IT? You're not even going to ANSWER ME? After all we've been through, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ANSWER?!" yelled Duo, this time tears rolling down his cheeks. Through his yelling, however, Duo didn't see Heero put the self destruct device down, and he also failed to see Heero stroke the image of him on the screen.   
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me  
Sitting in front of his laptop around midnight, Heero continued typing. On the bed behind him, Duo stirred. Slowly, Heero turned around to look at his lover. Duo was obviously dreaming, his mouth forming words that weren't spoken out loud. Smiling, Heero stood up from his chair and walked over to the bed, running his hand through Duo's hair, and then kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I love you, you braided baka." In his sleep, Duo smiled, as if laughing at a joke. "No really, you're the one good thing about me, kuso koibito, you're the best thing about me." A contented look came over Duo as he turned over in his sleep. "Wait, no, never mind." Heero returned to his laptop, shaking his head. However, Heero does not see Duo open his eyes, smile, and then close them again.  
Sometime I feel like this is only chemistry  
"DUO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" shrieked Heero as he watched his lover typing something on his laptop. Duo turned around, looking at Heero as if he'd just stopped the presidential election. "Don't give me that look! What are doing to my computer!!?" yelled Heero, sprinting over to Duo and computer, and then shoving Duo out of the chair, looking the laptop screen over. The screen isn't the regular one, it seems to be the screen saver that Duo was tampering with. It reads, "Ai shiteiru, you know that? -Duo". Standing behind him, Duo twists his braid nervously.  
"They all say our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, koibito, and that can't just be chemistry," Duo tells Heero.   
Stuck in a maze, searching for a way to  
Shut down, turn around, feel the ground beneath me  
You're so close where do you end where do I begin?  
Always pushing and pulling  
"Do you love me, Heero Yuy?" asks Duo in a small voice. A war is going on in Heero's head. Yeah Yuy, do you love him? /I don't know./ Yeah you do Yuy, tell him. Tell him how you feel. /But how is that?/ You know. /Stop. Wait. What's the point anyway? If I say yes, I'm committed. If I say no, that's the end. Can't it just be one of those questions left unanswered?/ No, and you know it. Find your way through the maze, perfect soldier, yes, or no? /Stop pushing me to the point./ Or am I pulling? /Stop asking me so many questions!/ Questions? /Stop it, you're too close, get away, stop pushing pulling, whatever, I'll answer on my own!/ "Heero?" Duo asks, concerned with his lovers silence. "I...." Heero trials off. Looking into the pools of cobalt in front of him, Duo smiles, "That's OK, I understand."   
Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me  
I'm in a daze, stumbling bewildered  
North of gravity, head up in the stratosphere  
There is a long battlefield of combat (you know, with like, guns n' stuff) that the Gundam pilots are stuck in. Just then, from across the battlefield, Heero's sharp eyes see Duo get shot, and fall over, unnoticed by the enemy, for at least the moment. Dammit, Duo! You can't get shot now! Heero thinks, sweat running down his face. Forgetting everyone and everything around him, Heero drops his gun and starts running. Quatre sees him and then sees Duo, "Heero! Are you insane! Get back here! You'll get shot!!" "I.....don't.....care....." pants Heero, sprinting as though there'd be no tomorrow. He dodges soldiers and bullets, praying under his breath that Duo will be ok. If I can only get over there. Then, from nowhere, a bullet catches his leg and he falls over. "Argh.." he mutters, getting to his feet and running like hell. Blood falling from his wound, Heero ran until he reached Duo at the other side of the field. "Duo..." he fell beside him, unable to stand. "Heero! Baka! You've been shot!" "Its......not.....as....bad....as...you..." "Heero..." Duo moans, shutting up as blood pours from his chest. Eyes with a look of ice reflecting through them, Heero sat up and began to wrap Duo's wound. "Schtoinky...look...at...you.." muttered Duo, faintly gesturing to Heero's wound. ""Daijoubo, koibito, sit still, baka..." Heero scolded as Duo fidgeted. "You're insane, koibito," smiled Duo, "absolutely insane Hee-kun."   
You and I, roller coaster riding love  
"GOD DAMN YOU, HEERO! I SWEAR TO SHINIGAMI I HATE YOU!" yelled Duo, slamming his fist down on the table, "STOP TRYING TO KILL YOUR GOD DAMN KAMIKAZE SELF!!" Heero sits and watched, amused by the braided pilot's actions. "AND YOU'RE SMILING! I hope you're really happy Hee-kun, 'cause I'm tellin' you I hate you, and you're smiling." Laughing to himself, Heero gives Duo a chuckle. "NOW YOU'RE LAUGHING?! I HATE YOU, HEERO YUY, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT, FUCK YOU!" Shrugging, Heero walks out of the room and enters the bedroom, stationing himself behind the laptop. Less than five minutes later, Duo runs into the room, sobbing, "You don't think I meant it, Hee-kun! Please say you forgive me!! You know I love you!! I don't hate you, I really don't!!" Heero motions for Duo to come and sit in his lap. Duo does so, and leans his head back on Heero's shoulder. "Do you forgive me?" he asks in a whisper. "Of course Duo, everyone gets PMS."  
You're the center of adrenaline  
And I'm beginning to understand  
"Hee-kun!! Wake up!!!" exclaimed Duo, shaking his Japanese lover awake. Heero groaned. "Come on Heero!!" "I don't want to get up," Heero grumbled, "omae o korosu". Duo grinned, "No you won't, come here, koibito, kiss me, hold me, love me, get your ass outta bed and knock me down on mine..." Heero's eyes snap open and he sees Duo beckoning from the other side of the room. Jumping out of bed, Heero sprints to Duo and knocks him down with a hard, aggressive kiss. "That got you outta bed..." gasped Duo, coming up for air. Heero looks up at Duo, dumbfounded, realizing that if he would've only gotten out of bed for Duo, what that might mean........  
Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Stranded for the night out in the wreckage of a base, a very tired Heero and a very tired Duo are sitting back to back on the ground, mud and dirt smudged all over the both of them. "I guess exploding that base wasn't such a good idea," Duo said jokingly. "Hn," muttered Heero. "You broke your ankle again, didn't you?" concern glazed Duo's eyes. "Don't worry about it." Immediately Duo turned around and pushed Heero into his lap so he was laying sideways. "Duo..." "Shut up kamikaze shounen, and don't move," Duo ordered gently but firmly. As Duo stroked Heero's ankle, the Japanese guy murmured after a moment, "It's not as if I want to."  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
"You're going to have to tell him someday, Yuy. Might as well be sometime soon. You know you love him, so tell him. You know you never want him to leave your sight, so tell him. You know you want to spend every night in a bed with him, so tell him. You know that if he died, you would follow, so tell him. You know that there is nothing you wouldn't do for him, so tell him. Just tell him how you feel, it can't be that hard...." Heero trailed off, talking to his reflection in the mirror. Then, contradicting himself almost immediately, "Yes, it can. And it is."  
Never want to run  
"You know this is never going to work! You know it! You can't bear to see me risk my life and almost die, but you know that I do it all the time and I can't stop now! You know that I won't allow myself to show any outward feelings, and you know how much that's going to hurt you!! This love of ours, it's......not possible!! You contradict everything I have ever known, and I do the same for you, we both know that...and still you want to keep this going?!" Heero exclaimed one afternoon at their flat. Another mission had just ended, with, as usual, Heero risking his life without outwardly showing that he cared if he died or not. Duo shook his head violently and said, for once, seriously, "When are you going to realize how much I love you? You're right, it hurts to see you try to die, but that hurt is worth getting to love you. I'd do anything for your love, and just because you're a kamikaze baka of a koibito, I'm not going to run away."   
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me  
Heero lays nearly unconscious after blowing up a base, inconveniently he hadn't gotten far enough away. He groaned after looking down his body to see the blood spurting through his chest. Not a fatal wound, but it hurt like hell anyway. Taking a longer look, Heero saw the bone at his ankle sticking out of his skin. And right then, he felt so hurt, so sick, that all he wanted was Duo. he wanted Duo to come and cradle him and tell him he loved him, hell, he'd be happy for Duo to come and hold him and call him a kamikaze baka, but he wanted Duo. It was all Heero could do to stop from crying out his American lover's name, the perfect soldier wouldn't allow himself to do that, but still, a caring and a needing had grown inside of him.....a needing so great, he couldn't think of a way to describe it. Duo was the only reason he stayed alive, he was the only part of Heero that Heero actually liked, loved. Duo defined Heero for Heero, Duo was all that Heero cared about.....Duo was all.....   
Walk on broken glass, make my way through fire  
These are things I would do for love  
"There were all these rooms that I had to pass through, and I didn't know which way I needed to go so there were even more. I remember that one of the worse rooms had a chess board. Well, you and Trowa are the only ones that know how to play chess, so when I stepped onto the board I was completely lost. A knight had somehow made its way over to me and was making threatening gestures, saying that if I didn't move soon that I would be knocked off the board. All the pieces were glaring at me, so I jumped a square, only to see that all the red squares had glass all over them. My feet were bleeding freely as hell, and I must've made a bad move because the chess pieces were moving in on me, the swords becoming real, and the horses had pounding hooves. I flipped over a knight and landed on a black square, which immediately became engulfed in flames, me in it. The pieces were unaffected by all the obstacles, they were still moving in, so I sprinted as fast as possible with bleeding, burned feet. By the time I'd reached the other side, I could hardly move, but the pieces were leaving me alone. The door opened without me having to use the door knob, and I literally fell into the room. And there you were, bound and gagged in a rocking chair." Duo picked his head up from Heero's lap, his eyes glassy. "All that for me?" Heero nodded, "How many Duo's do you think I have? I don't wanna lose you."   
Farewell piece of mind, kiss goodbye to reason  
Up is down, the impossible occurs each day  
This intoxication thrills me  
I only pray it doesn't kill me  
"1, we have to get out of here," Quatre's innocent-as-a-rubber-ducky voice drifted through the headphones that Heero was wearing. The pilots had invaded an enemy base and the mission was not going too well. "State the coordinates of the others." Heero's ice cold voice demanded. He nervously paced in his safe position outside and a good distance from the base. "3 is here with me, 5 is waiting for a reply to move out the same distance away as you but in the other direction. And 2, well, 2 is inside." The words hit Heero with the force of a full-blown hurricane. '2 is inside.' Duo was still inside the base, and the bombs had to be detonated in less than 15 minutes. "Heero?" Quatre referred back to names, questioning his leader. "We can't detonate until 2 is safe." He tried to at least keep his emotions under control by using number rather than name. Duo's name was enough to make him go weak at the knees, and he wasn't about to basically order his execution. "Heero! If we wait too long, then we've failed the mission! Do you know what that means? Duo wouldn't want us to fail just because we had to save him...." "I'll retrieve him." "Logically Heero, that's impossible." "Screw logic, Quatre, I know what I'm doing." A lie, but Heero wasn't about to order the execution of Duo, not his Duo with the flowing chestnut braid and the violet eyes. Not his Duo with the bouncy, happy-go-lucky personality.   
****7 minutes later****  
"Quatre, what is his position exactly?" "He's getting interrogated by one guy with a loaded gun in the room two floors up and five doors down to the left from the stairs. Be careful, you have hardly 8 minutes....make it 7..." "I know." Heero sprinted with his gun outstretched, passing two floors and almost falling into the hallway. Trying not to make a sound, he tiptoed to the room Quatre had told him. 'five doors to the left,' he thought, making his way to that such door. Pausing, he heard voices, "Save me the trouble of shooting you near fatally, why are you here and are you alone?" No answer. "Answer me, fool!" Then another voice said, "Perhaps you should let me hold up his head so he can speak." Heero wanted to kill someone, if Duo was hurt enough not to talk, that was beyond scary. He tried not to think of the pain Duo was probably faced with.   
"Fine then, I assume he can hear?" The other person must have held up Duo's head, because Heero then heard Duo sputter out in a raspy voice, "I can hear you, geez!" Typical Duo answer. "Do you have an answer for me?" "Yes." "I'm waiting." Heero chose this time to bust open the door, and jump over on top of Duo. "HEERO?!" was instantly muffled by Heero's body. The perfect soldier shot and killed the man holding Duo's head up, but the other one shot Heero's arm that was holding the gun. "Stay down Duo," Heero ordered through gritted teeth. Duo rubbed Heero's stomach gratefully, his eyes closed because they were nearly unable to open. "I see that I have two infiltrators," the man commented, "the boss will be lucky to see that I've caught you once he gets back." Heero could've sighed with relief. This would be easier than he thought. Then he heard Quatre on his headphones, "3 minutes." Shit. Thinking quickly, he started untying the ribbon that held Duo's braid together. If he hadn't been in so much pain, the braided pilot would've questioned the action, but he didn't. "I'll ask you now, with my gun pointed at you, what are you doing here?" Heero sat up slightly so his voice wouldn't be muffled so much, but then in a split-second, caught the man's neck in the ribbon and tightened it so he could just barely breathe. The gun, however, the man was still able to fire, and he was. Bullets bounced off of Heero as he shielded Duo and tightened the ribbon. "I'm here to destroy you." With that, Heero strangled the man and pulled Duo up to his feet. Neither one of them could stand very easily. "Less than a minute Heero.....I hope you're safe..." Quatre's voice filtered in on the headphones. "How...? We're screwed..." muttered Duo weakly. "Not really." Heero pointed to a window, Duo groaned in reply, "This seems familiar, are you gonna use your parachute this time?" "Haven't got one." The Japanese pilot dragged both their bodies over to it and fumbled with it's lock. It opened. "Heero?" "Hm?" "In case we die...I just want to let you know..." "We're not gonna die." "What makes you so sure?" "Nothing." "We're gonna die." "On my count Duo, we jump, 1...2....3.....JUMP!!!" The two pilots jumped, or rather, fell, out the window and onto the hard ground. "KUSO!!!!" yelled Duo in pain, although the yell came out as a whisper, "you alive? Heero?" He had landed on top of his lover, Heero had cushioned his fall. Heero tried to open his eyes. "Hn." Duo hugged him close to his body, "That's alive enough for me...come on, to that hedge, avoid the bomb, can you move?" "Hn." "That'll have to work."   
Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Heero is typing on his laptop, Duo standing behind him with his hands on Heero's chair. Duo's eyes wander around the room restlessly. All this technical stuff, he couldn't stand it; it was so boring. Cobalt eyes are focused intently onto the screen, and don't show any sign of letting up. 'I wonder if he even knows I'm here?' thought Duo, studying the bumps on the ceiling, 'how long ago was it that I made my presense known? Hmmm. I'm hungry, I want some ice cream; maybe there's some in the kitchen. Besides, I don't think he'll even notice if I'm gone.' Duo took hardly one step when a normally cold, hard voice stopped him, "Don't leave, Duo." Violet eyes open very wide as their owner makes his way back over to the laptop. The violet eyes, however, seem to miss the almost pleading look in the cobalt ones.  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
"Today I am going to tell him," Heero announced to his reflection, "I will tell Duo that I love him. It can't be that hard, it's only three words, and besides, how important are words? I can do this, easy..." he trails off as the door to the room opens and in walks Duo. Heero's head is swimming. "Hey Heero, what's up? Did'ja want ta tell me somefink?" Heero blinks rapidly, thinking, 'Tell him, say the words, I love you Duo. Say it. SAY IT.' 'Oh no, he's going to tell me something terrible. What if he has cancer or something? Oh my God, it could be even worse, he might have to kill himself to save a colony.. or, or, what if he knows he's going to die tomorrow and there's no way he can be saved? That can't happen... it can't...,' thinks Duo, and he throws himself into Heero's arms, knocking him down onto the bed. "Duo, wha-?!" "Don't tell me Hee-kun! I don't want to hear you tell me that you're going to die, don't say it! Please! I can't bear to hear you speak your own eulogy to me! Don't tell me...!" Heero stares at him. " I don't know how it's going to happen either! If it's a colony you have to save; fine, but DON'T TELL ME! Oh Heero, I don't wanna lose you..." "I love you, Duo." Heero gets up and walks out of the room. Duo is instantly silent. After a moment, he yells after Heero, "You're not dying!?"  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me  
You could be the best thing about me  
What if you're the best thing about me?  
Sitting in front of his laptop around midnight, Heero continued typing. On the bed behind him, Duo stirred. Slowly, Heero turned around to look at his lover. Duo was obviously dreaming, his mouth forming words that weren't spoken out loud. Smiling, Heero stood up from his chair and walked over to the bed, running his hand through Duo's hair, and then kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I love you, you braided baka." In his sleep, Duo smiled, as if laughing at a joke. "No really, you're the one good thing about me, kuso koibito, you're the best thing about me." A contented look came over Duo as he turned over in his sleep. "Wait, no, never mind." Heero returned to his laptop, shaking his head. Duo opens his eyes, once again, watching Heero sit down at the computer. He suddenly gets an idea. "I'm flattered, koibito." The body of the perfect soldier stiffens, only daring to turn his head. There is Duo, lying on the bed, violet eyes wide open, a truthfull yet taunting look in them. "Speechless?" questions the braided pilot. To answer, Heero jumps up from the chair, sprints to the bed, and provides Duo with a nice, hard kiss. "Not so speechless..." Duo mutters out of breath. "No," said heero slowly, "but you are."  
  



End file.
